Percabeth and Thalico moments
by daughterofwater22
Summary: Moments for Percabeth and Thalico


** again! these are moments for thalico and percabeth. Happy birthday Flavster you are awesome. I hope you like it. Oh for thalico they are both 16.**

"_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years..."_

**Thalico  
**"My lady? I have to tell you something." I said. "Yes?" Artemis answered. "I want to quit the hunt." "As you wish, but may I ask, why?" "I don't really want to talk about it." I said. "Have you fallen in love?" Artemis asked. I winced and slowly nodded. "It's alright. child." Artemis said. "You have made your choice. When you're a hunter, it takes commitment." "I'm sorry, my lady." "It is alright dear." I packed my bags and went to camp. "Chiron? Is it okay that I stay here because I've...I've q-quit the Hunt." I asked.  
"Yes, child you are welcome to stay." "The Zeus cabin is as you've left it." I made my way to the Zeus cabin and thought it's been a long time since I've been here._ KNOCK-KNOCK._ "Who is it?" I asked. "Nico." the voice said. "Come in." I replied. "So, what brings you here?" he asked. "I've broken my commitment." "Mm. So, I've been wanting to tell you something. Uh-" I cut him off by saying, "What?" "Don't laugh, but I think I've fallen in love with you." "It felt like a thousand years since I've been waiting for you to say that." I said. "So you like me too?" he said hopefully, a gleam in his eyes. "No, I love you." And then we kissed. "Wait, the rule, the one that says that two campers from a different cabin can't be together." I said. "Eh, Percy and Annabeth do it all the time." Nico said. "Okay." I said, with a smile on my face. We kissed again and then it became more heated he started forcing his tongue into mine and I let him in and then our tongues battled. I straddled him and he took off his jacket, and I have to admit he was really handsome, it looked like he was getting his olive skin back, but now he was a normal kind of tan, he started to run his hands up my back. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." he repeated. I started taking my T-shirt off and I threw it on the floor. That left me in my tank top. I started lifting up his shirt and he helped me and I threw it on the floor now he was shirtless he had started working out, he wasn't as muscular as Percy was, but he was good-looking. I started taking my tank top off leaving me in my bra, but then Nico said, "Are you sure?" "Yes." I threw my tank top to the pile of clothes we were taking off. "You know you are very beautiful." Nico said. "Well you're very handsome." We kissed some more, but then the horn for dinner called. "We should go." he said. "Yeah. Duh." I said. He glared playfully at me, and then said, "Wait, I want to ask you something." "What?" I asked. "Will you be my girlfriend, Thalia Grace?" "Yes, of course!" I said kissing him. We put our clothes on and left the cabin. We appeared behind Percy and Annabeth and I snuck behind Annabeth, I said, "BOO!" "AHHHH! Thals? Thals!" Annabeth screamed with joy. "Thals! How are you?" Percy said. "Hello-oo?" Nico said. "BRO!" Percy said as they did their "man hug".

* * *

A few weeks later  
"I love being your girlfriend." Thalia said to me as we cuddled. "We're gonna have to tell Percy and Annabeth, sometime though." I said. "Yeah, just not now." she said. I kissed her and we cuddled more. I checked my phone **(an: this is a few weeks after the win over Gaea and after the truth or dare party which means they can have phones) **I turned on the IPod and set the song onto "When I Look At You" by Miley Cyrus, my dad made me put it there because he just LOVES to listen to Disney star songs. "I feel this when I look at you, but I want to put another song." She put on "Bring Me To Life." "It felt like that when we weren't together but now you brought me to life." she said her expression softened, her eyes sparkling, and she was smiling. "Well, I'll do a karaoke version for what I felt you did to me."

_Just stare me down with those electric eyes,  
No matter how hard i try,  
I can't escape that gaze tonight,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

_I'm hypnotized by the way she moves,  
Baby girl, please help me soon,  
Imma take you to the sun and the moon  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,_

-TIMESKIP TO END OF SONG-

_"_Aww, that's so sweet." she said. "Of course, anything for you." I said. "And we kissed.

* * *

**Now next is the percabethness! It takes place the day after they had the underwater kiss. Now on with the percabeth! Again.**

* * *

"So, Annabeth, I want to ask you something." I said nervously. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" she replied. I sighed in relief and said, "Yeah." "Well, of course." she said. I kissed her. "Wanna go back to my cabin?" I asked. "Yeah." she said. We went inside my cabin and I kissed her. It started to get more passionate, I picked her up and put her on my bed, I was on top of her and she was putting her hands in my hair while I put my hands on her waist squeezing. She rolled over so that she was on top of me. My tongue went in her mouth asking for permission, and she had let it in. My tongue roved around hers. She tasted like honey. Very sweet. She started taking off my shirt and I helped her by lifting it up. She pulled away for a second, staring at my abs. "Wow, you are _RIPPED, _Perce." She said, still staring at my abs. "5 years of monster training? No surprise." I said. She threw the shirt away and kissed me. I started sucking on her lips. I pulled away and started kissing her neck but the she found my lips again and then we kissed. "I love you." she said. "I love you more." I replied.

* * *

**Now the scene takes place at a dance and karaoke party on the beach and Mr. D is gone. I don't like Mr. D. Agree? Oh and this is when Thalia and Nico are BF and GF.**

* * *

"Hello, Miss Chase, may I have this dance?" Percy said. "Of course, Mr. Jackson." I said in reply. "You look wonderful." he said. I was wearing a blue one-shoulder knee-length dress. I asked Piper if she could help me get all dressed up. She agreed to help me because and I quote, "You two _belong _with each other." My hair was curled and let down and I had blue dangly earrings. "Well, you look quite handsome yourself." I said to Percy. The singer had just stopped and said, "I know a certain very talented daughter of Athena that can sing very wonderfully." The singer was Thalia. She dedicated the song "Need You Now" to Nico. "I think we should let Annabeth here give it a try. Anybody with me?" she said. "Annabeth! Annabeth! Annabeth!" The camp chanted. "Oh, fine." I said raising my arms in defeat. "What would you like for me to sing?" I asked the crowd. "I'D LIE!." The whole camp screamed. "Okay, okay." I said.

_I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me,  
He tells me about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes,  
He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair,  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong, and I don't think it ever crossed his mind,  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile, that I know all his favorite songs and I could tell you  
His favorite color's green, he loves to argue born on the 17th, and if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
_ -TIMESKIP TO END OF SONG-  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the whole camp cheered. "Thank you!" I said, blushing. "You know you did awesome." Percy said, smiling. "Thank you." I said. A slow song came on and Percy said, "Dance with me?" "Of course." I said. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. _TAP_.  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see who it was. It was Isabelle. "Be good to him." she said. She was dancing with Leo, who had asked her to dance with him. Next to her was Flavia, who was dancing with a son from the Hecate cabin. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Gwen, Dakota, and Octavian weren't here because they went back to the Roman camp. I turned back to Percy who was just watching me. He kissed me and I kissed back. I smiled into the kiss. "I love you." He said. "I love you more." I said. "I love you most." he said. "You beat me at my own game." I said, smiling.

* * *

**Oh, that was work! I hope you enjoyed. Happy birthday Flavia. Keep calm and read on! Ciao!**


End file.
